It is desirable to provide for the stabilization of earthen embankments, and more particularly to stop the erosion of sand from dunes on ocean beaches, which erosion is particularly caused by severe storm conditions or aggressive weather conditions, or related to the naturally occurring phenomenon of soil erosion and movement.
It is believed that, within the last 40 years, at least 30 or 40 feet of ocean front have been lost, due to sand erosion. One present technique of stabilizing earthen embankments or stopping the erosion of sand is to employ massive, unsightly and environmentally intrusive structures, such as the use of concrete sea walls and driven piles or revetments employing massive stones, all of which structures typically need footings and evacuations, or disturb the environment. These structures typically are aesthetically unpleasing, since they are visible. Earthen embankments also have attempted to be stabilized, by the use of step-back or terraced railroad ties or concrete blocks, and which stabilization of earthen embankments is subject to the same disadvantages as those massive structures typically employed, in an attempt to stop the erosion of sand on beaches.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide for a new module, system and method, to stabilize earthen embankments and to stop sand erosion along beaches, and to avoid the disadvantages of prior-art techniques.